


Diamond Eyes

by JValentine0



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentine0/pseuds/JValentine0
Summary: A dark night club. A chance encounter.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Diamond Eyes

"Fuck me."

Oh… Chris wanted nothing more than to do that in the privacy of the back room of the night club. Against the back of an old faded velvet couch, bodies flush, it had been a while and it showed as both tried to strip themselves. He greased his hand with the small tube of lube offered, reaching down and stroked himself until pre beaded at the tip.

Even teeth tested themselves along one of Christopher's ear lobes. All he could smell was sandalwood, all he could taste was salt and skin. It made him hard. Pants shucked by the man beneath him, a hand snaking under his white shirt made Redfield shiver. A single finger traced the hard line of muscle trailing down toward a straight line of dark hair. An easy smile found Chris's lips as he drew back. He watched, eyes lifting then to stare at other man.

A youthful face, framed in long hair, was edged in stubble. The button down shirt he wore was ripped open as soon as they'd gotten in the room, only two pearl buttons still hung from their eyelets. Muscle dipped beneath deep blue fabric, rising and falling with each breath. He was definitely Chris's type, tall enough to see nearly eye to eye and built for some struggle for power beneath the sheets.

_Beautiful…'_

Redfield's fingers couldn't help but glide, and he couldn't help but marvel.

The thud of the bass and the drone voices ran together outside of the door.

Chris leaned in for another taste, tongue rolling against rough stubble to smooth thin lips.

Cinnamon and cigarettes.

His favorite.

_What did he say his name was again?'_

* * *

"Leon. Leon Kennedy," The shorter brunette yelled over the crowd.

A go-go dancer slipped between them to grab her bottle of water, gone in an instant and leaving behind a cloud of perfume. Both snuck a glance at the tight shorts embordered with glitzy stars departing.

Chris raised a brow, then looked back to Leon.

The younger man shrugged and then he smiled before continuing, "I'm going to be working at the RPD. I came out to look for a house!"

Several drinks in, Chris just nodded. He tried to seem enthused with small talk. He couldn't do it. Looking at this guy, there was only one kind of conversation he wanted to have at eleven 'o clock. "Wanna dance?"

The club was dark, bodies appearing only to vanish in the strobe of lights, mere outlines in blue pouring from the stage. The air was thick with smoke, tobacco and not. Fingers found Redfield's, lacing. Tugged, Chris suddenly found himself face to face with Leon in a sea of skin. His wide eyes were beautiful, catching light from the stage even in the dimness as they both moved.

* * *

In this light, Chris could see they were blue. He spread the him with one hand. Aiming the bulbous head of his rod at the tight pucker, he pressured but didn't push. "Say it again," he whispered. "Tell me."

His teasing was rewarded, a low groan dripping from the brunette's slacked mouth from that distinct pressure. A lazy grin slid across Leon's lips, one hand sliding to rest along the curve of Chris's neck. The other cradled along the wood of the arm rest above his head. Under long lashes, those blue eyes threatened to burn him to the ground. "I said: Fuck. Me."

Air huffed out, he pressured again, then pushed. Teeth bare at the resistance, those sloping hips bucked to push him inside. Again, and again, he was spurred on by sounds escaping from behind teeth squeezing a bottom lip beneath him. Letting go at the base, Chris's hand threaded into rich caramel strands with a firm grip.

The tug back to expose a throat left Leon grinning beneath hooded lids.

* * *

"What do you do in this city?" Leon asked, eyes veered toward a few couples flat out staring at them. He didn't seem bothered by the looks, daring someone to say something.

"You'd think in 1998 people would mind their own business." Chris's comment sent them packing, warm brown eyes softening when their stares met again. "I'm with S.T.A.R.S."

"I don't know what that is. Sounds fancy though," The other brunette replied, a hand slinking to rest along the nape of Chris's neck. "Like SWAT?"

"Something like that." Chris replied, hands smoothing along the younger man's waist as they moved with the beat. "More like search and rescue."

"Glad I know who to call when I need rescued," Leon teased, leaned in close enough Chris could feel hot breath against his ear.

* * *

"Fuck… you're so fucking hot," Chris growled, groaning as teeth grazed his chest.

"I was thinking the same thing, Chris," Kennedy breathed out, "Hot, thick… God, I want you to ruin me." When his chin was lifted, there was no resistance. Clear blue eyes stared and slid shut as a tongue rolled over the thin edges of his mouth. His own mouth sought a throat, grazing and threatening to bite down.

The threat was short lived as Chris began to move, hips pumping and filling the brunette. "So fuckin' tight, damn." Hilted, his hips ground where they joined. Almost stirring, his heavy sack was flush with Leon's ass. With such deep strokes, it was no surprise to see seed drooling onto Leon's tight stomach. The more he churned, the more he was rewarded with every sound Kennedy couldn't keep to himself.

They might get caught.

_'Then it'd really be a party.'_

It seemed they shared the same thought, Kennedy looking briefly to the door and then back to Chris. "Don't stop. Please," Leon panted. Both hands above him were white knuckled along cherry colored wood. Teeth nipped that lower lip between again.

"You're so fuckin' greedy, Leon." Still, his wish was Chris's command. Half hilted, he slammed himself into him. Hard. Then again, and again. Red rounded marks were left in the wake of his teeth everywhere that wasn't covered by fabric.

Marked. Claimed.

Something for Kennedy to remember him by when he stared at himself in the mirror the next day. Fingertips circling the bruise that inevitably would be left behind. The idea of him shivering and touching himself while thinking about this drove him to slam that heavy cock inside without remorse.

Grunts and moans couldn't be held back by clenched teeth as Leon's mouth fell open. He thought he could taste copper, but none of that mattered. The experienced cock between his legs drove him right over the edge without warning. That last gentle groan, it was one Redfield would become intimately familiar with, was followed with pearly rope after rope slinging across red marked and pale skin. All he could do was moan, emptied and filled.

Chris wasn't long after, mouth shrouding to muffling all of the sounds escaping their throats as he finally came, unable to hold himself back. His swollen cock slung its load deep, purging and filling the other man.

Leon clung to the frame for dear life.

The taller brunette had to steady himself, breathless as he huffed through his mouth.

Everything about this had felt wrong, and yet right. Both were trapped in their own heads, slicked in sweat, ragged in breath.

Leon's right leg trembled, heart a frantic bird in his ribcage. His form stilled when a firm hand came to rest over that beating heart. As Chris felt it too. He felt more naked now than he ever had before under the eyes appraising everything about him from expression to the way his form dipped from breath. With a furrow to his brow, Leon suddenly looked away. Intensity was not something he was accustomed to. Not like this. Not with a man he had just met.

Redfield tucked those snapshots away, committing them to memory. "This won't be the last time," he said, as if assuring more than a mere hook up. 

Leon's head turned toward him to stare when calloused fingers brushed back sweaty strands from his face. He had nothing to say. What was there to say? Redfield had just read his mind. 

Chris's easy smile appeared as he retrieved himself and began to dress. He stole a kiss here and there, fingers making what should take seconds last minutes.

He couldn't get enough.

What a sad fate awaited them.

* * *

Outside of the bar was a madhouse. Navigating through a sea of bodies coming and going, Chris thought he recognized a man across the street. Slicked back hair, leaning against a patrol SUV, there was only one man he knew who wore sunglasses at night.

A single wave and Wesker tucked his hand back into the fold. His brows raised at something not in Chris's field of view. 

"You know that guy?" The question caught Chris off guard as did the arm wrapping around his. 

The blonde just smirked.

For some reason, it annoyed the living shit out of Chris that second. Looking over to Leon, he nodded. "Yeah, it's my boss. I wonder what he's doing here."

Just as the words escaped his mouth, two forms dashed around either side of them across the street. Both were wearing miniskirts and giggling up a storm. "It was dollar margarita night!" The brunette woman with cropped hair practically yelled for everyone to hear. The tall blonde just let out a sigh.

"We want McDonalds!"

"Is Speyer still in there looking for your keys? He is? Why didn't you stay to help him?"

"He told us to go outside!" Rebecca replied with glee. "I think I'm gonna throw up, though."

"Can we blast the Bad Boys song on the way home? Why not? Stop glaring at me! I can see you are even in this light."

Grabbing Leon by the arm, Chris was quick to start leading the other man away from the scene. Down the block, his hand slipped to lace rough fingers with Kennedy's. "We should just avoid that tonight. Jill and Rebecca will have him babysitting them until dawn." The image of that alone made him snicker. 

"You work with them too? Seems like you have fun friends."

Chris grinned. "Not as fun as you."

Leon let out a snort. "Smooth…"

At the parking lot, Kennedy offered over a card. The RPD symbol stenciled in gold, he smirked when Chris tucked it into his wallet. "So… I'm heading home tomorrow. Can I see you again?"

Redfield shrugged. "If you want."

Leon rolled his eyes, pulling the taller man into a lingering kiss. Scents and taste lingering, he licked his lips. "I do."

"Then I'll see you when you get back."

Pearly teeth appeared in a grin as Leon stepped away. "You'd better, Redfield. You'd better."


End file.
